Alphégor 4 : Premiers sangs
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alphégor a tourné le dos à son passé, rejoignant l'Armada de son Empereur qui a lancé son offensive sur l'Union des Mondes Libres. Et face à son Condor, l'Arcadia et le Karyu se tiennent en première ligne pour le contrer. Et si le jeune homme a enfin trouvé l'amour, il va le payer au prix le plus fort. Ses mondes sont sur le point de s'écrouler et rien ne pourra l'en empêcher.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers_ : Albator, Warius, leurs vaisseaux, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Bob l'Octodian et ses _Metal Bloody Saloon _appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les prête gracieusement.

Les autres sont à moi.

**1.**

Dans un silence et une discrétion qui lui étaient inhabituelles, Bobsdqildjavlb Le colossal Octadian patron des Metal Bloody Saloon avait servi ses amis avant de se retirer.

Un long moment, Albator tint le godet de red bourbon dans sa main gantée.

\- Le red va se réchauffer, remarqua Warius qui était assis face à lui à la seule table occupée de la salle que Bob leur avait réservée.

\- Si tu savais comme je n'en ai cure !

\- Tu es toujours décidé ? préféra interroger le brun Colonel du _Karyu_ cuirassé de la République Indépendante à l'adresse du grand brun borgne et balafré affichant les emblèmes pirates sur sa tenue noire.

\- J'ai créé un monstre, c'est à moi de le détruire.

\- Tu es sûr qu'Alphégor va revenir ? Depuis l'année écoulée, son cuirassé est en cale sèche, son équipage s'est dispersé, Endéa et Julo se sont installés dans un penthouse.

\- Alphégor continue de payer les charges de son hôtel particulier. Il doit songer à enfin s'y installer un jour, mais seulement après avoir envahi cette partie des Mondes Libres.

Albator soupira.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé le gâter pour sa pendaison de crémaillère. Mais l'accueil que je lui réserve désormais est tout sauf amical. Et donc pour répondre à ta question, Warius : j'irai face à son Condor et je l'arrêterai.

\- En ce cas, je serai avec toi.

\- Mais, Warius…

\- J'ai reçu l'autorisation de ma Hiérarchie. Tout est en règle. Toi et moi avons atomisé la cité du troisième des Potentats de Xendr. A nous de régler la menace qui est notre œuvre.

Albator se leva, reposant le verre auquel il n'avait toujours pas touché.

\- Je te remercie, Warius. Mais abattre mon fils me revient. Et rien ne pourra atténuer cette intolérable souffrance qui me ronge depuis que je l'ai renié.

\- Tu as dû le désespérer.

\- Ou le libérer. J'ai brisé le dernier lien qui pouvait le relier à la vie que je lui avais construite. J'avais tout détruit, j'ai juste pu lui donner tout ce que j'avais. Comme si cela aurait pu jamais suffire à effacer tout ce que j'avais saccagé. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas survécu si je ne l'avais emmené mais je devais le faire ! Tout comme je dois à présent en finir avec lui.

\- Je suis prêt, assura Warius. Ta femme et Alhianna le savent ?

\- Comme si en un an j'avais pu réussir à le leur dissimuler. Elles sont anéanties. Elles le comprennent, ou tu du moins c'est ce qu'elles tentent de me faire croire pour au moins me soulager de ce poids. Mais une fois le pire accompli je sais qu'elles ne me le pardonneront jamais.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'est moi, j'aurais sans doute dû deviner que Xendr reviendrait un jour !

\- Même pas dans mes cauchemars, avoua Warius.

\- Tu as ta famille. C'était à moi de surveiller la mienne. Et je n'ai rien vu venir ! Ce vieil adage, que je ne peux que comprendre : œil pour œil ! Et Alphie ne pouvait que se retourner contre nous, c'était écrit, c'était notre destin !

Tournant les talons dans le claquement de ses éperons et l'envol de sa cape noire doublée de rouge, le grand Pirate quitta la salle à grands pas.

Bob avait vidé le godet dans l'évier derrière son zinc.

\- Certains barmen indélicats le font, mais moi je ne remets pas un verre dans la bouteille. Et c'est bien la première fois que le gamin ne boit pas un verre.

\- Moi aussi. Comme si nous aurions pu avoir le cœur à boire… Son fils, mon neveu. Le pire désastre que nous n'avons jamais voulu envisager ! Mais pourtant, tout comme Albator, je crois que quelque part nous le savions, et que nous nous y sommes préparés. Par contre ce mal qui nous ronge, il est d'une ampleur inimaginable. Albator, il…

\- Le petit lui a brisé le cœur, gémit Bob. Et dire que tant pensent qu'il n'en a aucun !

\- Toi et moi savons que notre ami a le plus grand cœur qui soit. Mais une fois son fils perdu je crains que la rumeur ne se confirme. Il n'aura plus rien. Mais il le fera, car il n'a pas le choix. Je dois y aller à mon tour. Adieu, Bob, car je crains que sans plus aucune raison de nous réjouir nous ne revenions pas. Merci pour tout.

\- A bientôt, préféra rectifier l'Octodian en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du grand brun en uniforme gris et rouge.

Sans un mot, Warius regagna le _Karyu_ qui se désarrima pour repartir vers l'espace et se glisse à tribord de l'_Arcadia_.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Sortant du bain, Alphégor trouva un jeune homme lui tendant une serviette.

« Je sais m'essuyer depuis longtemps ».

Mais Alphégor inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement.

\- Merci.

S'enveloppant dans le grand drap de bain, il se sentit bien, toute sa peau exhalant les parfums de l'eau où il s'était prélassé.

\- Quel bonheur. Avant, je devais me sécher tout seul ! Avoir du personnel cela a du bon. Mais heureusement que l'Empereur Shémar prend les frais à sa charge car je serais bien incapable de les assumer. Je dois vraiment lui être précieux. Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Et s'il pouvait m'offrir une fiancée, cela m'irait !

* * *

Alphégor consultait les derniers plans de vols transmis par le QG du Nouvel Empire quand Orhen son Second se fit annoncer.

\- Nous sommes prêt, Capitaine ! Un an encore de vérifications minutieuses et les Condors sont prêts à prendre leur envol !

\- Enfin ! Le temps a été plus qu'agréable, mais il me tardait de me retrouver sur une passerelle, dans l'espace !

\- Je vous comprends. J'ai également été conditionné en ce but.

Alphégor But quelques gorgées de café pour accompagner ses pancakes à la confiture.

\- Jusqu'ici, je n'ai rencontré que des Xendriens de ma génération. Où sont les anciens, les enfants ?

\- Sur Néa Oxendr. En totale sécurité. Et nos Alliés sont enfin là : Orendois et Xynomphs. Ils vont appuyer notre Armada. Voilà pourquoi nous avons patienté durant un an.

Alphégor sourit tout en plongeant sa cuillère dans une onctueuse mousse au chocolat.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir aller voir notre Empereur pour prendre mes ordres. Dès que j'aurai fini cette coupe.

\- Je suis effectivement venu vous chercher.

\- La Générale Anthonienne sera là ?

\- Evidemment ! C'est l'ultime plan de bataille, la Générale ne peut qu'être présente. A nous d'être à la hauteur, comme tous les Capitaines de Condors.

\- Je le serai, assura Alphégor avec un sourire assuré. Je ne suis pas parti les mains vides de l'_Amphipolis_, j'ai emporté une copie des tactiques de mon père ! L'ancien ennemi de notre côté, à son corps défendant, voilà ce que j'appelle un atout indéniable !

Da la tête, Orhen approuva, se retirant pour laisser Alphégor finir son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Non Militaire, Alphégor avait conservé ses tenues civiles mais en une année il avait obtenu ses petites entrées au Palais de l'Empereur Shémar et ce fut avec un petit salut que les gardes le laissèrent passer.

Dans la salle où Orhen lui avait dit de se rendre, le jeune homme se retrouva face à Anthonienne, Générale de la Nouvelle Armada de Xendr et épouse de l'Empereur. Prunelles vertes, chevelures d'or, la jeune Xendrienne portait magnifiquement la combinaison pourpre Militaire qui rehaussait ses formes parfaites.

\- Mes compliments, Générale, fit respectueusement Alphégor.

\- Plaisir de te revoir, Capitaine Ramsdheim.

Les portes refermées, Anthonienne se départir de sa mine solennelle pour sourire quasi amicalement.

\- Vraiment ravie de te retrouver, Alphégor. Je t'ai délaissé de très nombreuses semaines.

\- Tu es notre Générale, la femme de l'Empereur. Tu as de nombreuses et lourdes obligations, fit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers un guéridon pour remplir un verre de cidre pour la belle Xendrienne.

\- Et toi tu es un charmeur né. Tu es dangereux. Dommage que ce charme ne puisse emporter des victoires guerrières. Et tel va être notre lot pour une très longue période.

\- J'ai bien des talents.

\- Comme si je l'ignorais. Je sais avec quels efforts tu as suivi les simulations de combat, combien tu t'es entraîné physiquement, et tu disposes désormais de tes moyens associés aux tactiques de ton père. Bien des espoirs reposent sur toi. A présent je vais te mener à l'Empereur.

\- Dommage que le titre d'Impératrice n'existe pas, tu l'aurais remarquablement porté.

\- Flatteur !

Alphégor rit doucement tout en suivant sa guide jusqu'au bureau privé de Shémar l'Empereur de Xendr.

\- Mon Empereur, fit Alphégor en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Capitaine, tu es Xendrien, tu devrais t'agenouiller.

\- Je ne le peux toujours pas. Pardonne-moi encore une fois.

\- Je t'ai à la bonne, Capitaine Alphégor. Tu as de la chance. Tu es prêt ?

\- Je pense pouvoir servir au mieux.

\- Tu t'es entraîné, tu as forci. Tu es parfaitement à ta place pour la mission que j'ai à te confier. Je suis ravi au-delà de toutes espérances. Le Condor _Eternium_ t'attend, finies les simulations de guerre, tu repars dans l'espace pour de vrai ! A nous les Mondes Libres !

Alphégor leva le poing, en signe d'approbation, d'allégeance et de détermination.

\- A nous les Mondes Libres !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Après l'entrevue avec son Empereur d'époux, Anthonienne avait attendu Alphégor dans la salle où elle l'avait reçu.

\- Tes animaux de compagnie te manquent – Miiko et Zébulon – aussi je tenais à t'en offrir un.

Jaillissant d'un panier un être qui ressemblait à un singe sauta sur la table.

\- Un animal de compagnie ? Mais il ne fait pas trois cents grammes tout mouillé !

\- Un animal de compagnie, insista la Générale. Son pelage noir, sa face dorée, ses oreilles à plumets, c'est un Pushee !

\- Alors je l'appellerai Plushy !

Anthonienne désigna un petit coffret.

\- Je t'ai préparé ses affaires : gamelle, couvertures, harnais, collier d'identification. Et je ferai livrer sa nourriture à ta villa de Potentat et sur ton _Eternium_.

\- J'ai eu un chien et un chat. Je savais comment m'occuper d'eux. Mais un Pushee, j'ignore tout ! Et puis il est si fragile ! Je ne saurai pas prendre soin de lui…

Plushy poussa un cri aigu avant de grimper la jambe d'Alphégor, de s'agripper à ses vêtements pour gagner son épaule et chatouiller son oreille de sa langue.

\- Miiko escaladait aussi mes pantalons et ma veste. Tu as été à bonne école, Plushy. Tu m'amuses, mais si je t'emmène tu ne survivras pas car je ne sais comment m'occuper de toi !

Anthonienne eut un petit rire.

\- Je constate que vous vous êtes trouvés ! Ca ira. Apprécie mon cadeau, Capitaine Alphégor ! On se reverra dans l'espace !

\- Je vais me préparer !

S'emparant de la petite malle avec les affaires de son nouvel animal de compagnie, Alphégor se retira, Plushy ayant glissé ses bras avant autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber.

* * *

A quelques heures de rejoindre l'_Eternium_, Alphégor avait fini de préparer ses affaires.

\- Mais je pouvais le faire moi-même ! protesta-t-il alors que le personnel affairé de la villa remplissait ses bagages.

\- Nous sommes à vos ordres. Vous être notre Potentat !

\- Non, je suis de passage, pour que l'Empire reconquière les galaxies qui auraient toujours dus être leurs. Potentat, le troisième, peut-être, un jour, mais pas avant notre victoire totale !

Les serviteurs s'inclinèrent en un bel ensemble devant le jeune homme.

\- Nous prierons la Déesse Ganshyne pour que vous l'emportiez, Potentat. Nous sommes avec vous, Capitaine Alphégor.

\- Je vous en sais gré. Je sais enfin de quel côté où je suis revenu. Je suis rentré chez moi. Et je vais me battre pour mes origines !

Les serviteurs Xendriens hululèrent alors une sorte de chant qu'Alphégor avait entendu plus d'une fois mais que jusqu' là il n'avait pas compris !

\- Merci, mes amis. Je me battrai pour vous, pour nous tous. Je peux enfin être utile aux miens !

A bord de son Grand Condor de métal et surarmé, Anthonienne avait pris l'espace.

\- Ici le _Supremium_, je m'adresse à tous les Condors. Nous serons la première vague d'assaut. Nos alliés seront en retraits afin de ne pas se révéler et donc de se déforcer ! Cette fois, mes Capitaines, nous sommes partis ! On attaque et on envahi ! Qu'importent les moyens, seuls les résultats compteront pour notre Empereur ! Vous avez tous vos Ordres de Mission, mais vous êtes aussi libres de vos initiatives, pour autant qu'elles plaisent à l'Empereur. Volez, mes Capitaines, faites vos preuves, bardez-vous de victoires… et surtout revenez vivants pour la gloire de l'Empire !

En un bel ensemble, la réponse vint des Condors formant la Nouvelle Armada.

\- Pour la gloire de l'Empire !

Dans son appartement du Condor, Alphégor caressait machinalement la douce fourrure d'ébène du Pushee.

\- Aimes-tu la façon dont je te flatte ? Tu es un drôle d'animal, je crains que tu ne réagisses pas comme mes amis de l'autre vie : Miiki et Zéb !

Le Pushee eut comme un grognement appréciateur, se détendant de tout son long sur les genoux de son nouveau maître, le ventre en confiance dirigé vers ses mains.

\- Tu es étrange, petit Pushy. Si fragile que Zéb aurais pu te balayer d'une patte, que même Miiko aurait pu te faire peur juste en te soufflant dessus ! Mais tu es adorable. Tu ne me serviras en rien mais je n'ai jamais eu ce but, je veux juste prendre soin de toi ! Je doute que tu puisses me comprendre, Plush, mais je veillerai sur toi, d'accord. De ton côté, sois juste mignon et gentil, ça m'aidera !

* * *

Alphégor se cala dans son fauteuil doré de la Passerelle de Commandent de son _Eternium._

\- _Eternium_ en avant ! Droit vers les Mondes Libres !

Et le Condor fonça droit vers sa cible.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

\- Je crois que j'avais fini par espérer que ce jour n'arrive jamais ! grimaça Albator.

\- Tu savais pourtant que c'était inévitable, remarqua Warius. Ma République Indépendante se mobilise et moi je suis dépêché auprès de toi pour observer en première ligne.

\- J'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie à fuir la compagnie. Mais en ces circonstances j'apprécie que tu sois là.

Le compliment toucha infiniment Warius, venant d'un ami de longue date et qui le plus souvent même à lui ne dévoilait guère ses sentiments. Et qu'il se confie ainsi prouvait également à quel point la trahison de son fils le touchait.

\- On va l'arrêter. Non parce qu'il s'agit d'Alphégor mais parce qu'il est intolérable de seulement imaginer que les Xendriens s'installent et régissent nos vies et celle de nos familles !

\- Je me suis toujours battu pour la liberté et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais changer. L'Empire de Xendr, toi et mo savons ce qu'ils sont, ce dont ils sont capables. Il n'est effectivement pas envisageable de les laisser annexer les Mondes Libres.

Faisant les cent pas sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Albator continuait ses réflexions à voix haute.

\- Les Xendriens disposent de quelques pouvoirs mentaux qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère même s'ils ne peuvent uniquement nous soumettre par leur volonté.

Warius acquièsça.

\- Et puis il y a cet hologramme destructeur qu'ils peuvent projeter, rappela-t-il. J'ai eu un message de Julo : il propose de m'accompagner puisqu'il a été aux premières loges pour voir Alphie se servir du sien !

Le grand Pirate borgne et balafré sursauta presque, la mine vexée !

\- A toi ? Et pourquoi pas à moi ? râla-t-il. Il a été membre d'équipage d'Alphégor, et moi je suis son père !

\- Il n'a pas osé, avoua Warius. Il sait que tu ne l'estimes guère et que tu le respectes encore moins. Il ne voulait pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Les souvenirs, ils ne vont cesser de m'assaillir jusqu'à notre victoire, totale cette fois !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Mais la génération de Xendriens est si fraîche, leurs anciens et leur propre progéniture ne sont plus ou pas en âge de guerroyer. Ils n'ont pas pu se relancer dans cette conquête sans appuis. Il nous faudra être encore plus prudents que la première fois, Warius.

\- Des alliés ? Les Informateurs de la République en font mentionner mais sans avoir pu les identifier. Ton intuition confirme leurs rapports. Il ne nous faudra donc pas compter qu'avec les Condors que nous verront mais nous attendre à ce que les flottiles en appui nous tombent sur le poil au plus mauvais moment !

\- Les lois des luttes spatiales, il en a rarement été autrement, faillit presque sourire Albator. A présent, je dois m'absenter un moment. Yattaran, j'ai besoin de mon aviscoupe !

\- Elle sera prête, capitaine, assura le massif Pirate en baggy, t-shirt rayé, bandana sur la tête et le regard malin derrière ses lunettes cyberpunk rétros.

\- Mais où vas-tu ? firent d'une seule voix Kei, Warius et Toshiro !

\- Un message à délivrer.

Et dans l'envol de sa grande cape noire doublée de rouge le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ quitta la salle.

* * *

Le gardien de l'immeuble lui ayant permis d'entrer, Albator avait pris l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dernier étage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un quinquagénaire aux cheveux blancs, le visage taillé au couteau, la peau tendue sur une solide ossature.

\- Capitaine…

\- Qui est-ce, amour ? Personne ne s'est annoncé à l'interphone !

\- Entez, capitaine Albator.

\- Je suis en civil là. Autrement votre gardien ne m'aurait fait aucune confiance. J'ai dit que j'étais le père d'Alphégor, j'espérais que vous auriez parlé du petit à ce garde.

\- En effet, fit Endéa en rejoignant les deux hommes. Prenez place, je peux vous offrir du red bourbon ?

\- Non merci. Je passe en coup de vent.

\- Vous venez de loin, on peut vous proposer autre chose ?

\- Je viens et je repars, insista Albator. C'est à Julo que je suis venu parler. M'y autorisez-vous, Endéa, et sans offense ?

\- Je vous laisse, accepta Endéa en se retirant.

\- Je vous écoute, Albator.

\- A une époque vous avez séquestré et affolé mes enfants. Vous n'avez pas purgé l'entièreté de votre peine. Je ne pouvais vous faire aucune confiance. Mais depuis vous avez prouvé votre loyauté, et bien plus que cela en me le ramenant…

\- … presque mourant…

\- … Et Alphégor vous a accordé toute sa confiance et son amitié. Cet Alphégor a fait preuve de bien plus de cœur que moi. J'étais dans l'erreur et je vous présente mes excuses. Je vous estime et je vous respecte, depuis longtemps déjà, n'en doutez plus ! Aussi comme nous nous apprêtons à aller au-devant des premiers assaillants Xendriens, vous m'honoreriez en demeurant à mon bord et non à celui du Colonel Zéro. Alphégor était cher à nous deux, votre place est sur l'_Arcadia_, si vous l'acceptez ?

La mine de Julo était passée par bien des sentiments : surprise, un peu de colère, de l'incompréhension aussi, du soulagement enfin.

Julo se leva.

\- J'en serai honoré, mon capitaine !

\- Merci. Je vous laisse le temps de préparer vos affaires.

\- Ma valise est toujours prête. Un vieux réflexe.

Albator sourit, quittant son fauteuil pour tendre la main à l'ancien repris de justice.

Et ainsi les deux hommes scellèrent leur accord.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Plushy parvint à côté du fauteuil d'Alphégor sur la Passerelle de son _Eternium_. Il poussa un petit cri.

\- Que m'apportes-tu ?

Le Pushee traînait un plateau, avec une tasse de thé.

\- Mais ta charge est presque plus lourde que toi, ma peluche ! Tu as dû avoir bien du mal ! Merci. Par contre je n'ai pas de friandise à te donner en retour.

Alphégor prit la tasse de thé alors que Plushy grimpait sur son épaule.

\- Moi j'ai un stock de friandises, intervint Orhen en venant apporter le sachet à son Capitaine.

\- Merci.

Alphégor sortit un petit biscuit du sac et le tendit à Plushy qui s'en saisit pour y mordre à pleines dents et s'en régaler !

\- Quelles sont nos coordonnées, Orhen ?

Le Second de l'_Eternium_ aurait pu rétorquer que son Capitaine disposait de toutes ces infos sur les écrans entourant son grand fauteuil rouge, mais il savait que c'était une façon de créer un lien entre eux en perspective des combats à venir où ils devraient ne former qu'une seule tête pensante pour le Condor.

\- Nous avons quitté les limites de l'Empire depuis l'aube chronologique du bord. Nous volons dans la Zone Tampon. Nous la quitterons d'ici trois jours. Ensuite nous foncerons droit vers les premiers Observatoires afin de priver cette partie des Mondes Libres de tout œil sur nous !

Alphégor attira et pianota sur l'écran le plus proche de lui.

\- Notre premier objectif sera la planète TP-201. Aucune population, mais un grenier à blé pour bien des voyageurs. Cela les privera d'une halte importante pour poursuivre leur route.

\- Permission de monter à bord ? s'enquit Anthonienne depuis son Grand Condor.

\- Avec plaisir ! fit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Dans son appartement à colonnes, voiles, meubles en bois doré jusqu'au lit à baldaquin, Alphégor accueillit sa visiteuse avec un verre de vin du vignoble Krop qui était un des préférés de sa Générale.

\- Pourquoi tant de prévenances envers moi, Anthonienne ? Je ne suis plus qu'un de tes Capitaines parmi des centaines d'autres !

\- Mais j'ai plus de passé avec toi qu'avec n'importe lequel des Capitaines de Condors dont je ne connais que le nom et le dossier ! Et tu n'es pas un Militaire. Je t'ai ramené à nous, cela fait des liens inédits et forts entre nous. C'est mon ressenti. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'ai apprécié que tu viennes me débaucher. Mais Warius a dû être bien déçu…

\- J'ai dû le tromper, je l'avoue. J'étais en mission, pas celle que je lui avais vendue. Il fallait absolument que je t'approche. Et je savais que si Warius nous présentait, tu me ferais confiance.

En corset, cuissardes, ses cheveux d'or répandus sur ses épaules, Anthonienne ondula jusqu'au jeune homme.

\- J'ai une interrogation. Depuis un an que nous avons pu nous voir, tu t'es toujours revendiqué comme « jeune homme » alors que tu es Xendrien. Pourquoi cet attachement à ton passé ? Tu as toujours été un bébé Xendrien, même élevé par un Humain. Et je n'ai jamais su vraiment me servir de mes origines – même si on me les honnêtement apprises dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre - avant de projeter l'hologramme de Flam sur les Pirates qui ont failli anéantir mon _Amphipolis_.

\- Il y avait déjà ce marquage au fer rouge sur ta hanche.

\- Je n'en avais aucun souvenir. J'ai grandi avec. C'est Julo qui m'a rappelé son existence, elle faisait juste partie de moi. Et puis il y a eu Flam…

Anthonienne prit la carafe de vin pour remplir le verre du jeune homme.

\- Durant cette année écoulée je t'ai envoyé des Penseurs.

\- Penseurs, nom Xendrien pour désigner des prêtres doués en méditation. J'ai appris avec eux.

\- Mais je l'espère bien ! Au prix où nos Penseurs facturent leurs services, car sur ce point rien à voit avec les prêtres de ton monde !

\- Pas très sympa ce Penseur, je peux te le révéler. Il n'a pas arrêté de me bousculer, de me parler de bien de faits psychiques pour intérioriser ma force et la projeter… Et pourtant, lorsque j'ai envoyé Flam, c'était juste un réflexe !

\- Ce l'était bel et bien. C'est là que tes origines se sont vraiment révélées à toi, et cela a justifié mon voyage vers toi. Au fait, ces leçons avec ton coach, je peux voir le résultat ?

Alphégor tendit le bras et projeta l'hologramme de Flam, inoffensif, obéissant.

\- Bravo ! se réjouit Anthonienne avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Antho, tu es mariée !

\- Et le mâle n'est pas le seul à pouvoir se choisir des partenaires officielles. Et toi, tu me plais, depuis toujours !

\- Nous avons une conquête à mener, coupa Alphégor. Je retourne sur ma Passerelle.

Et se retirant, le jeune homme n'en passa moins un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Mais toi aussi tu me plais infiniment, Antho. Mais moi j'ai été élevé dans la monogamie et je ne ferai pas affront à notre Empereur en lui disputant ton affection ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Ici l'Amiral Tod Shym, de la Flotte des Mondes Libres. Accepte-vous mon appel, Capitaine Albator.

\- Je connais votre nom. Je sais qui vous êtes. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, mais je peux répondre si vous avez des questions.

\- TP-201 ?

\- En cendres, comme vos Observatoires ont dû vous le relayer avant d'être vaporisés à leur tour. Le Colonel Zéro et moi-même sommes à plus de dix jours d'atteindre cette zone.

\- Mais vous pensez comme moi ?

\- Je crois. Mais il y a longtemps que je ne me réfère plus à de la Hiérarchie. Excusez-moi mais je mets fin à la communication. J'ai à faire, avec le Colonel Zéro.

\- Bien, j'accepte. On m'avait dit que vous étiez un électron libre, incontrôlable. Mais j'espère que vous continuerez à vous conduire selon vos règles, pour les peuples libres ?

\- Je ferai ce que je dois.

Albator passa le doigt en traves de sa gorge et Kei mit fin à la communication.

\- Capitaine ? s'enquit Yattaran qui pour une des rares fois de sa vie semblait perdu et incapable de savoir quelles directives suivre. Ces destructions. Nous sommes loin. Et les Condors sont si rapides !

\- Les Condors semblent faire une sorte de pause. Pour s'assurer de leurs destructions. Toshiro ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la voix de l'Ordinateur Central de l'_Arcadia_. Ils ont stoppé, c'est tout ce que je peux noter. Désolé, mon vieil ami mais je ne peux rien t'apprendre d'autre !

\- La diversion, la plus vieille tactique du monde des guerriers depuis la préhistoire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que Warius et toi vous êtes focalisés sur la frontière, les Observatoire, TP-201. Mais si cela n'avait aucune importance ? Les Condors se fichent des obstacles, ils les atomisent – ils ont fait ainsi par le passé – c'est juste que c'est sur leur route de vol ! Ils vont fondre sur nous. Et je ne sais pas si on pourra les contrer…

\- Appel depuis le _Karyu_ renseigna Kei.

\- Nous avons nos propres alliés, vieux Pirate. Des flottes de Myron, Shiffeld et Thornd, se joignent à nous. Nous pouvons faire front !

\- Ils ne dégommerons pas le Pirate que je suis ?

\- Ils ont été informés que tu étais avec nous.

\- Ouais, jusqu'à ce que les démange de se faire un Pirate. Mais j'apprécie le coup de pouce.

Warius bascula sur une fréquence privée entre lui et Albator.

\- Je sais que tu souhaites cet ultime affrontement, mon amie. Mais impossible encore de savoir à cette distance si le Condor d'Alphégor se dirige vers nous ou vers un autre objectif.

Warius passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter.

\- Toi et moi volons droit vers les coordonnées de l'avant-ligne. Je doute que Anthonienne et Shémar risquent autant ! Les Xendriens ne sont pas assez tarés que pour se jeter sur notre première ligne de feu !

\- L'objectif est d'en dégommer un max ! Qu'importe qui ou quoi !

\- Mais la plupart sont des gosses…

\- Des Capitaines destructeurs, avec leur équipage au grand complet. Et plus tomberont, moins nous auront à nous préoccuper du reste !

\- Ne perds pas la tête avec ton obsession, Albator. Les Xendriens sont bien nos envahisseurs. Mais tu n'es pas leur destructeur attitré.

\- Si tu crois que je me suis posé autant de questions avec les Illumidas ! J'ai explosé chaque vaisseau que je croisais !

\- Mais ici il s'agit d'une invasion en règle, nos de « rixes » galactiques éparses. Il faut viser nos cibles, Albator. Et en les visant, nous nous rapprocherons de celui qui est ton objectif. Cela ne te suffit donc-t-il pas ?

\- Il faut les réduire au néant, jusqu'au dernier ! rugit Albator. Et si on stoppe leur première ligne, Alphégor rentrera à son Potentat, la queue entre les jambes, et sans plus jamais les lieux de son enfance. On doit les zigouiller, Warius !

\- « Zigouiller », te voilà bien trivial, mon ami. Mais comme je te comprends ! Il n'empêche que je suis là pour te servir de garde-fou. Aucune action irréfléchie ! Abattre le Condor d'Alphégor ne résoudrait rien. Il faut stopper toute la Nouvelle Armada !

\- Mais si j'ai bien compris, cette Anthonienne est importe au sein de l'Empire, remarqua Warius. Tout est de ma faute ! Mais en un an, elle a dû bien lui laver le cerveau ! Anthonienne Mork dirige l'Armada, c'est elle qu'il faut dégommer, mon ami. Ton fils est vraiment monnaie négligeable face à cette créature et sa Colombe aux bec et serres de sang ! On la tue, on atteint l'Empereur qui se complaît dans la monogamie. On va y arriver, Albator !

\- Appel de la passerelle, informa Kei via l'interphone.

\- Oui ?

\- L'_Eternium_ est en approche, capitaine.

\- J'arrive. Tu te trompais, Warius, je vais pouvoir en fini d'entrée avec mon fils !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Depuis son _Supremium_, Anthonienne avait contacté l'_Eternium_ d'Alphégor.

\- L'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ sont sur ton chemin. Tu sais ce que tu à faire ?

\- Ces insectes ne m'intéressent pas, grogna Alphégor. Mes Détecteurs signalent cinq cuirassés derrière eux, des cuirassés d'alliés qui n'étaient pas répertoriés.

\- Il fallait s'attendre à ce que les Mondes Libres se mobilisent, encore une fois, remarqua Anthonienne. Au fait, je sens que ton père et ton parrain ne rêvent que de te détruire. On va les faire patienter, ça pourrait énerver ces Humains et leur faire commettre des erreurs une fois le combat final engagé ! Je te laisse libre de décider, Alphie.

Alphégor tourna la tête vers son Second.

\- Orhen, puissance de Surpassage.

\- A vos ordres, Capitaine.

Et d'un élan irrésistible, l'_Eternium_ passa, littéralement, au-dessus de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_, pour filer vers sa véritable cible.

\- Hein ? De quoi ! glapit Albator. Mais les Xendriens ne disposaient pas de cette technique, à l'époque.

\- Ton gamin nous a laissés sur place, au propre comme au figuré ! ajouta Warius.

\- « gamin », ne parle pas comme notre ami Octodian. Alphégor n'est plus rien. La destruction des Observatoires est la cascade qui fait déborder la vasque ! Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière pour lui. Je l'ai accepté.

\- Oui, vaporiser ces Observatoires est un acte de guerre indéniable, admit le Colonel de la République Indépendante. Alphégor est sur la liste des ennemis à exterminer, par tous les moyens, il n'y a plus à sortir de là, mon vieil ami.

\- Aucune importance. Ces derniers événements rejoignent ma décision. Alphégor s'enfuit au lieu de nous atomiser, mais je le rattraperai !

* * *

Avec un réflexe de simple conducteur, Alphégor tourna la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à voir l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ dans son dos.

\- On les a bernés, parfait ! se réjouit le jeune homme. A présent, droit sur les cuirassés Myron, Shiffeld et Thornd – où qui qu'ils soient ! Des alliés ? Mais ils n'ont aucune chance contre l'Empire de Xendr !

A quelques heures de la rencontre entre les Condors, Anthonienne était venue sur l'_Eternium_.

\- L'impatience du premier véritable affrontement ? hasarda Alphégor.

\- Oui, ça aussi. Pour ma part je parlerais plutôt d'impatience avant une conquête absolue !

\- Je vais te préparer un verre de vin.

\- Merci.

\- Enlève ta longue veste, je te sers dans une minute.

Mais revenant avec deux verres, Alphégor tiqua à la vue de marques sur les bras et les épaules de la jeune Xendrienne.

\- Tu t'es… cognée dans ta salle de bain ?

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit là d'une formule utilisée par les Humains. Je n'ai pas de fierté à protéger. Shémar…

\- Il t'a battue ?

\- Il ne te faisait pas confiance. Je t'ai défendu. Il s'est mis en colère. Pas grave.

\- Quoi, ce ne serait pas la première fois ? s'affola presque Alphégor.

\- Shémar a le droit de me frapper, je suis sa femme. Et j'ai été irrévérencieuse. J'ai eu ce que j'avais mérité.

\- Non. Pour aucune raison un mari ne doit lever la main sur sa femme ! Dans mon monde Humain imparfait que tu imagines, je suppose.

\- Je suis son épouse, je me dois de lui être dévouée en tout.

Et ouvrant sa combinaison pour la faire glisser le long de son dos, Anthonienne révéla d'autres traces.

\- Un fouet ?

\- Un chat à neuf queues, à l'ancienne. Je lui avais mal parlé. Ne t'en préoccupes pas, Alphégor. Tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu, je ne voulais pas révéler ces blessures du passé.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira le jeune homme. L'Empereur doit sûrement le regretter. Il te fera fête au retour. Et il ne lèvera plus la main sur toi. Il doit t'aimer à la folie !

\- Shémar m'aime, il n'a pas pris plusieurs femmes comme il le pouvait selon nos lois. Je le respecte et je l'aime pour cela !

Anthonienne vida son verre de vin d'un seul coup.

\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir importuné avec mes histoires privées ! Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Et ta Générale n'aime pas ça ! Aux ordres, Capitaine !

\- Je serai bientôt face aux cuirassés des alliés des Mondes Libres. Et je vais en faire de la charpie.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, Alphégor.

Aidant Anthonienne à revêtir sa cape, Alphégor ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune Xendrienne.

\- Moi, je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi, chuchota-t-il avant de la laisser rejoindre son Grand Condor.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Projetant par ses ponts arrières une décharge de tir, l'_Eternium_ frappa de plein fouet l'_Arcadia._

\- J'ai mes petits plaisirs… Ma langue peut fourcher et mentir de temps en temps ! Et là j'ai juste envie de te faire du mal. Tu vas t'écraser sur une lune, ça va m'amuser !

L'_Arcadia_ frémit de la proue à la poupe.

\- Sale gosse, tu connais tous mes points faibles. Et dire que je t'avais transmis mes tactiques, pour te protéger, pas pour que tu nous attaques !

Kei pianotait sur sa console, à peine distancée en vitesse par Yattaran.

\- Nos boucliers sont perdus, nos réacteurs sont touchés, on est en perdition !

\- Et où va-t-on ?

\- Sur une lune, on ne se dirige plus. On va se crasher !

\- Tenez-vous tous ! ordonna le grand Pirate borgne et balafré, se rattrapant à sa Barre alors que tous sur la passerelle se retenaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Mais projeté telle une pierre, sans contrôle, l'_Arcadia_ s'écrasa sur le planétoïde.

Alphégor leva les poings.

\- Ouais, j'ai gagné ! Je t'ai immobilisé, vieux Pirate. Et tu n'en sortiras pas avant des mois, même avec les prodiges de Toshiro, car tu as besoin de pièces de rechanges ! je t'ai mis à terre, ou sur une lune. Tu es vraiment minable, Pirate !

Debout près de son jeune Capitaine, Anthonienne lui caressa tendrement l'épaule.

\- Pour la gloire de l'Empire, murmura-t-elle.

Se retirant, elle ne dit plus rien, massant machinalement ses cuisses.

« Là aussi il t'a battue. Je suis désolé ! » songea Alphégor, désolé au possible.

* * *

Alphégor s'était couché, épuisé, n'espérant plus grand-chose des jours à venir.

\- Plushy, non, je crève de chaud !

\- Le petit singe serra toujours ses bras autour du cou de son ami en grommelant de la douceur dans sa voix.

\- Mais dégage !

Le petit animal insistant, Alphégor le prit pour le glisser sous son drap

Plushy ronronna avant d'obéir, profitant lui aussi de la sieste.

* * *

Revenu sur la Passerelle de son _Eternium_, Alphégor sourit.

\- Les Alliés ? On fait un retour et on les extermine ! Feu à volonté !

Et le Condor projeta toute sa puissance !

\- J'aime !

* * *

Au soir, au repas, Alphégor picota longuement les aliments dans son assiette, mais sans porter une seule bouchée à ses lèvres.

\- Tu as pourtant réussi un sacré coup ! remarqua Anthonienne qui pour sa part n'avait rien avalé également.

Le jeune homme opina du chef.

\- J'ai immobilisé l'_Arcadia_, mais il reste le _Karyu_ mai ce sera un tout autre morceau ! Je n'ai plus le Canon de Saint-Helme mais je dispose de la force des Condors. Viens vite me défier, Zéro, je me ferai un plaisir de te dépasser, vieux trognon !

Anthonienne piqua un morceau de poulet dans l'assiette du jeune homme.

\- Mange, Alphie !

\- Est-ce que Myn, la Médecin a pu t'aider ? préféra interroger ce dernier.

\- Tous mes bleus disparaissent. Je vais bien. Shémar a des accès de rage, mais il m'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Et moi je suis folle de lui ! Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, je suis une Xendrienne mature. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi. Sauf s'il s'agit de te faire manger !

Et choisissant une pomme de terre, Anthonienne la glissa vers les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Hum, c'est bon.

\- Alphie, c'est toi qui a choisi ce repas au Synthétiseur ! Il ne peut que te convenir !

\- J'avais envie, mais plus maintenant, et je n'ai plus faim… Désolé d'être de mauvaise compagnie.

Anthonienne se leva.

\- Je regagne mon bord. Avec ma crème de Myn je vais finir de faire disparaître ces ecchymoses qui te gênent tant. Moi j'ai appris à faire avec.

\- Mais…

En un réflexe, Anthonienne embrassa légèrement le jeune homme.

\- Tu es tellement différent de Shémar, mais je suis à lui. A bientôt, dans la bataille, Capitaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Se réveillant en sursaut, Alphégor gémit, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- Papa, pourquoi tu n'as plus que haine pour moi ? Je deviens un guerrier, et toi tu en es un ! Je me suis endurci, je peux beaucoup ! Et tu me rejettes quand je deviens comme toi !

Frissonnant, le jeune homme chercha une couverture mais ce fut Plushy qui vint se blottir contre lui, agitant sa minuscule queue.

\- Tu es chaud. Mais j'ai un froid dans le cœur et cela tu ne pourras rien. Je suis désolé. Va-t-en !

Et d'un geste un peu violent il projeta le Pushee hors de son lit.

Mais toujours grelottant, il se rabattit sous sa couette.

* * *

Ayant délaissé sa cape pour un chaude doudoune, Albator avait parcouru les coursives de son _Arcadia_.

\- Et plus, Toshy ?

\- Nous sommes immobilisés. On a froid. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir maintenir une température pour les Humains. Je perds de l'énergie, je ne vais plus pouvoir le faire longtemps. Il nous faut des Batteries sinon rien ne fonctionnera plus et je vais m'éteindre.

\- Je ne peux… Et le _Karyu_ en a mais il en a bien trop besoin.

\- Oh, Un _Metal _!

\- Bob…

\- Je vais t'aide, gamin. Ce _Metal_ peut perdre une de ses batteries. Mais pas toi !

\- Bob, tu te déforces, et vu les circonstances…

\- La ferme, gamin. Je t'envoie une batterie pour que tu redécolles et puis c'est tout. Cela ne se discute pas. Et cela ne se monnaye pas !

\- Bob…

\- C'est pour le petit. Et, moi, je crois toujours en lui, en ce bébé que tu m'as permis de bercer. Poursuis ta folie de meurtre, Albator, je ne peux t'en empêcher, comme aucun de tes proches.

\- Comme si je pouvais autrement…

Encore une fois.

\- Lui accorder du crédit ? Tu as complètement perdu la tête, Bob. Mon fils est à abattre, c'est tout. J'espérais du réconfort, mais tu es pire. Je te hais !

\- Il semble que tu haïsses tout, gamin. A ta guise. Je ne ferai plus rien. Poursuis ta haine aveugle. Tu vas y arriver. J'ai toute confiance en toi. Adieu, mon ami.

Laissant encore une fois son godet de red bourbon intact, Albator se retira.

\- Alors cette batterie ? glapit le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Elle n'est pas adaptée à notre vieux système. On l'adapte, répondit Yattaran. Cela va prendre du temps !

\- Et là nous sommes immobiles et incapables de rien faire… C'est inadmissible ! gronda Albator. Warius est là, et je ne peux lui porter assistance si nécessaire !

\- On va se sortir de là, promit Kei.

\- Et rien ne pourra jamais nous arrêter, rajouta Yattaran. On y travaille, Capitaine, mais cela prendra du temps.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps…

\- Il le faudra, insista alors Batllyzer. Je connais chaque boulon du vaisseau. Et je ne pourrai rien faire pour te faire voler plus tôt.

Tout en pinçant les cordes de sa harpe, Clio tourna enfin la tête vers son ami de toujours.

\- Tous ici, vous avez choisi votre guerre. Je ne peux vous en empêcher. Les guerres ne sont que folies.

\- Tu es sages, mais cela n'a plus lieu d'être. Je n'ai qu'un seul être à tuer et tout s'arrêtera. Quand on pourra repartir en vol, cela m'ira !

Clio posa sa harpe, tentant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son vieil ami.

\- J'aimerais tant que tu comprennes. Mais tu n'es plus que haine. Je ne peux rien contre cela.

\- Joue de la harpe, je ne me sens pas bien.

Reprenant sa harpe, la Jurassienne choisit sa musique entêtante.

Otant sa cape et ses bottes le grand Pirate s'allongea sur son lit.

\- Rien ne m'apaisera, plus jamais. Mais merci, Clio. Cela me fait du bien.

Fermant la paupière, Albator s'endormit.

\- Je sens pourtant tous tes sens encore actifs, mon ami. Tu ne peux avoir de repos. Cela m'attriste. Mais je suis avec toi. Tu me brises le cœur. Et tu ne t'en relèveras pas. Mais je serai avec toi, simplement.

Et d'une profonde tendresse la Jurassienne embrassa le front de son ami.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- C'est qui ces cuirassés ? Ils ne figurent pas dans ma base de données. Ainsi les Mondes Libres ont fait appel à leurs propres alliés ! Qu'importe, ils sont sur mon chemin !

Alphégor se mordilla un ongle.

\- Appel au _Supremium_, je souhaiterais parler à la Générale.

\- Elle a fait un saut éclair au Palais de l'Empereur.

\- Bien. Feu à volonté !

Et l'_Eternium_ sortant de son vol spatio-temporel déversa sa puissance de feu sur les vaisseaux face à lui.

* * *

Bob ayant personnellement placé les Batteries, l'_Arcadia_ avait pu quitter le sol de la petite lune.

\- Merci, mon ami ! fit le grand Pirate borgne et balafré agitant un peu à l'ancienne la main à l'adresse de la station _Metal_ qui s'éloignait déjà.

\- Toujours à ton service, gamin. Et ne gaspille plus jamais mon red bourbon, j'ai horreur des godes pleins, c'est de la contre-publicité pour mes établissements !

\- Désolé. Promis, mon ami !

Albator sourit fugitivement.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant ! On doit poursuivre un Condor, ce vaisseau aux allures d'oiseau de proie avec des sphères pour équilibrer ses ailes ! Et de préférence on foncera sur l'_Eternium_ si on peut le distinguer parmi tous les autres !

\- A vos ordres, firent Kei et Yattaran.

Alphégor s'allongea sur son lit.

\- On fonce droit vers Quoran. Je vais effacer cette planète !

* * *

\- La Générale vient d'arriver. Elle souhaite vous voir, fit Orhen depuis la Passerelle.

Alphégor remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, pour recevoir Anthonienne.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la jeune Xendrienne.

\- J'ai eu les rapports sur ta destruction des cuirassés alliés des Mondes Libres. Beau travail ! Tu es vraiment performant ! Bien plus que Shémar et moi l'avions envisagé.

\- Je fais ce pour quoi je suis doué !

\- Oui, tu es le fils de ton père. Et mieux encore. Tu es loin de l'enfant qui s'est fait exploser par des pirates de bas étage ! Tu es remarquable, sourit Anthonienne.

\- Merci, fit le jeune homme en posant une main amicale sur sa supérieure, ce qui la fit grimacer et retenir un cri.

\- Oh non…

Alphégor fit glisser la veste sur les épaules de la jeune Xendrienne, révélant alors des marques malheureusement fraîches, le dos presque en sang sous un fouettage en règle !

\- Mais, tu n'as pu rien faire pour justifier…

\- J'ai juste chanté tes louanges. C'était un rapport en règle, mais ça a affolé Shémar.

\- Et rien ne peut expliquer une telle violence, se lamenta Alphégor. Aucun homme ne peut frapper, et à ce point…

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Anthonienne.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore le jeu pour m'amener à Xendr, alors que j'étais partant !

\- Du jeu ? Avec mes souffrances ? Mais je comprends que tu sois méfiant, Alphie.

Alphégor finit d'ôter le top de la jeune Xendrienne, posant des baisers sur les ecchymoses.

\- Alphie, non, je suis mariée…

Alphégor poursuivit ses baisers tendres.

\- Alphégor, oui, un peu de tendresse, je ne la connais depuis si longtemps !

Les mains du jeune homme sous ses fesses, lui enveloppant ses vêtements, Anthonienne se sentit bien, se détendant.

\- Shémar me tue. Ramène-moi à la vie !

Alphégor avait fini de dévêtir la jeune Xendrienne, ôtant ses propres vêtements, pour la déposer sur son lit.

\- Antho…

\- Ne me fais pas mal…

Et avec une infinie tendresse, Alphégor se glissa en celle et la seule qui avait fait battre son cœur.

Et leur cri à l'unisson scella leur union.

* * *

Alphégor vint sur la Passerelle de son _Etenrium_.

\- Toujours vers Quoran ?

\- Oui, renseigna Orhen. Capitaine, tu veux vraiment faire exploser ta planète de naissance ? Ta famille ?

\- Ce ne sont que des coordonnées, je n'ai aucun souvenir à ce sujet ! Un des talents des Xendriens : ne pas se rappeler de ce qui est inutile à la force.

Plushy se glissa sur les genoux de son maître.

\- Grouuuu.

\- La ferme, Plush. Je suis dans mes souvenirs et tu n'y as pas ta place ! Mon père me hait, mon parrain me hait, voilà les vérités. Je suis fatigué. Et toi ne m'importunes plus !

Quittant la Passerelle, le jeune homme regagna son appartement, s'écroulant sur son lit, seul.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Une nouvelle fois, Alphégor se réveilla aux côtés d'Anthonienne.

Tendrement, il posa des baisers sur les marques intolérables marquant la peau de la jeune Xendrienne.

\- Pardonne à Shémar. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui. Je t'aime !

Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit contre le corps assoupli et confiant contre lui.

Orhen grogna, du sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Objet devant nous. On l'explose, Capitaine ?

\- C'est quoi ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Un _Metal bloody Saloon_. Aucune importance !

\- En ce cas, on le laisse voyager. Il ne m'intéresse pas. L'_Arcadia _?

\- Il a repris son vol, ce fou ! Et le _Karyu_ l'escorte. Un vaisseau de la République aidant un Pirate. C'est inattendu ! Mais cela ne me surprend pas un seul instant !

\- Tu vas tourner l'_Eternium_ pour flageller ces deux cuirassés ?

\- J'aime.

Se retirant de la Passerelle, Alphégor regagna à grands pas ses appartements.

\- Je suis si fatigué…

S'effondrant contre Anthonienne, également endormie, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Plushy sautilla sur le lit et vint enlacer son jeune maître avec un petit grognement d'incompréhension.

De la main, Alphégor flatta le corps nu d'Anthonienne toujours endormie contre lui.

\- Tu es si belle, si parfaite. Et tes ecchymoses s'estompent.

Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur quelques marques, avant de sentir ses paupières se fermer.

\- Mais, je ne veux pas dormir…

Mais incapable de résister il sombra à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est aussi comme s'il y avait un autre esprit en moi ?

\- C'est Shémar, même à distance, il refuse que j'aime. Il a perçu nos plaisirs. Il est un si puissant télépathe !

Alpnégor serra la jeune Xendrienne entre ses bras.

\- Je me fous de l'Empereur. Je remplis ces missions de destructions, ça me suffit, et ça devrait le contenter, non ?

Ses mains sur le corps d'Anthonienne, les siennes sur ses reins, ses fesses et ses cuisses, Alphégor se détendit.

Anthonienne se relâcha, le laissant le pénétrer, la faire vibrer de tous ses sens.

Ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Xendrienne, Alphégor se sentit faiblir, la perdant entre ses bras. Mais Anthonienne s'effondrant entre ses bras le jeune homme ne comprit rien, avant de perdre connaissance à son tour.

\- Je me sens mal…

* * *

Plushy venant le bisouiller, Alphégor se redressa sur un bras.

\- Tu me ranimes, mais ça ne va pas suffire…

Anthonienne toujours inconsciente contre lui, Alphégor tenta de se redresser mais toute la salle de son appartement se mit à tourner.

\- Il faut que je me reprenne…

Le jeune homme se leva du lit, mais les jambes faibles, avant de le trahir. Un linge humide lui fut soudain appliqué sur le nez et la bouche, l'odeur sucrée et très violente, lui faisant fermer les paupières de façon irrésistible.

\- Non… Mais je ne veux pas…

S'écroulant, Alphégor vit la pièce tourner, encore et encore, avant de s'assombrir.

Orhen retira alors le tampon du nez du jeune homme.

\- Dors bien, Capitaine ! Tu vas dormir et être très calme un bon moment avant que l'Empereur ne s'occupe de toi !

S'approchant du lit, Orhen sourit, refermant ses paumes sur les seins de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? réagit Anthonienne.

Mais Orhen lui fermant la bouche de sa main, il lui enfonça l'aiguille, dans le cou, ravi de la sentir se détendre contre lui et la voir fermer les yeux sous l'effet du tranquillisant.

Orhen se dressa, contemplant son oeuvre, Anthonienne endormie sur le lit et Alphégor inconscient au sol.

\- Je les ai, mon Empereur. Je viens !

\- Je le savais. Apporte-les-moi !

\- A tes ordres.

\- Utilise la téléportation, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Shémar se tint entre les lits. où dormaient ses pires ennemis.

\- Ma belle, tu m'as trahi, murmura-t-il à l'adresse d'Anthonienne, yeux toujours clos sous le drap fin. Et ton amant, il va tout endurer sous le tortionnaire que je lui ai désigné !


	12. Chapter 12

_Je préviens, scènes assez dures. A lire en le sachant, avant._

**12.**

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne…

\- Ce sont les sédatifs. Détends-toi.

\- Je…

\- La ferme !

Orhen referma ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Alphégor, caressant les formes parfaites, nues sous ses mains.

\- Et en fait, je me fous de ton accord. J'avais promis à l'Empereur de ne pas te toucher mais c'est lui-même qui m'a défait de ce serment !

Alphégor retombant sans volonté sur le lit, Orhen le saisit à pleines mains, s'en réjouissant.

Et ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, Orhen se déchaîna.

Reprenant connaissance Alphégor repoussa Orhen qui l'écrasait.

Alphégor tenta de rouler hors du lit.

\- Non !

Grognant, Orhen porta un coup violent à la nuque de son jouet, l'assommant direct.

Orhen s'empara de la bouche de sa victime, la lui ouvrant pour son plaisir, avant de rentrer dans le jeune homme.

* * *

Orhen frappa à la porte de chambre de son Empereur.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oh que oui, Shémar. Ma femme n'a jamais été aussi docile.

Shémar se pencha sur Anthonienne, la reposant inerte et nue sur lit.

\- A bientôt, ma belle, fit-il après s'être emparé de ses lèvres.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Quelques cc de Ionobarbithal et ça plonge n'importe qui quasi dans le coma. Et toi ?

\- Je me suis bien amusé avec le gosse. Là je le laisse récupérer un peu. Et j'ai moi aussi besoin de repos. Pour mieux repartir à l'assaut !

Shémar passa la main sur le front d'Alphégor.

\- Je t'aime quand tu dors !

* * *

Orhen s'allongea près du jeune homme, refermant ses bras sur le corps nu.

Il passa sa langue dans la chevelure d'Alphégor, revenant vers sa nuque puis sa gorge.

\- Et dire que tu me résistais !

Soutenant toujours le corps inerte du jeune homme, Orhen se l'appropria.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Sur un lit, une perfusion reliée à son bras droit, Alphégor se sentit incapable de la moindre action.- Que…

\- Que...

\- Vous êtes en salle de réveil. On vous a retiré l'appendicite. C'était vital, pour vous ! expliqua le Chirurgien Elm.

* * *

Alphégpor tressaillit.

\- Ma Passerelle... On m'y a ramené...

Il soupira.

\- Ordinateur Central, nos cibles ?

\- Les cuirassés alliés ont été anéantis par la première ligne des Condors. Les autres se replient. Orhen a bien assuré en votre absence, bien que j'ignore totalement où vous avez bien pu passer, mais pas à ce bord ! Quels sont tes ordres ?

\- Stand by, murmura le jeune homme, une main sur son côté opéré.

Sur le lit, Plushy sautilla pour accueillir le jeune Capitaine de l'_Eternium qui,_ à petits pas prudents avait rejoint son appartement, ne croisant que des Mécanoïdes Xendriens qui s'étaient contentés de le saluer.

Alphégor soupira.

\- Antho a été enlevée. Je ne me souviens que de tourments, s'ils ont été réels. Je ne me rappelle quasi de rien en réalité… Et je dois remplir ma mission ! Encore des alliés face à nous ou les bâtiments des Mondes Libres ? questionna-t-il à la vue d'un écho sur la grande carte radar.

\- Non, juste l'_Arcadia_.

\- Il vient finir sa tâche… Je ne peux l'en blâmer. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il en arrive là. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire avant. Que l'_Arcadia_ nous suive, papa est tenace il ne me lâchera plus ! On fonce droit devant !

* * *

\- On le suit ! aboya Albator. Ce Condor a été sans action des jours durant, il ne faut plus le perdre ! Peut-être est-ce notre seule et unique chance.

\- D'atteindre l'Empereur ?

\- Oui, Kei !

\- A ma cabine, toi et Yattaran ! Et je veux une communication avec le _Karyu_.

* * *

Le Grand Condor et son escorte étaient en approche. Ils avaient l'apparence d'aigle dont les ailes étaient pourvues d'immenses sphère.

\- La Générale de Shémar. Elle va nous atomiser ! Mais on ne va pas se laisser faire. Et hors de question pour nous que de battre en retraite !

\- L'_Arcadia_ ne va pas se laisser faire. ! grogna Albator.

\- Et il ne s'agit pas que du Grand Condor. Le Condor Premier est là aussi !

\- Toshiro ?

\- Le Condor Premier est celui de l'Empereur !

Plus grand que tous les autres Condors, pourvu lui de deux paires d'ailes, le Condor de Shémar apparut.

\- Saleté de parasites sur mon chemin, je vais vous faire disparaître !

* * *

\- Ce tir, il est trop puissant pour nous ! glapit Yattaran.

\- Je vais luis projeter mon Feu de Saint-Helme, pour ma part, renseigna Warius, mais je doute que…

\- Le tir est droit sur nous ! jeta Kei.

Mais avant que la salve n'atteigne l'_Arcadia_, l'_Eterneium_ s'était interposé, prenant toute la charge.

\- Alphie…

\- Je remplis ma propre mission, papa. Je me la suis donnée depuis le premier jour où la Générale a déboulé dans ma vie. Et je suis trop près du but que pour renoncer. Je te prie de ne pas t'en mêler, c'est une affaire Xendrienne !

\- Akphie, tu ne m'avais donc pas trahi tout ce temps… Mais là tu as besoin d'aide ! Warius ?

\- On y va, vieux Pirate ! Quoi qu'en dise ce gamin !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Revenant sur sa Passerelle, Alphégor tira à bout pourtant sur Orhen.

\- Pas pour le mal que tu m'as fait, mais à Anthonienne ! Et j'irai la sauver, le moment venu. Quant à nous, on fonce sur les cuirassés, histoire que je file change tant que j'ai encore un peu de crédit !

\- L'_Arcadia _ et le _Karyu._ Et le Grand Condor… J'ignore qui le commande avoua l'Ordinateur Central. Et il vient d'unir son tir à celui du Premier Condor !

\- On s'interpose encore une fois !

Et l'_Eternium_ se glissa pour le tir.

La main sur son côté juste opéré, Alphégor soupira.

\- Abordage de navettes camouflées d'assaut, il s'agit de commandos de Xendr ! Et je viens seulement de les détecter et ils sont à nos portes !

Alphégor saisit Plushy contre lui pour le protéger mais le petit animal se débattit, avant de devenir un singe géant et hurlant, défendant la Passerelle de son ami Humain.

\- Plush…

Son ventre lui faisant mal comme jamais, Alphégor tendit la main vers son ami colossal.

\- Plush ?

L'énorme singe prit la main de son ami.

\- Grouuu.

\- Alphie, nous sommes-là ! firent Albator et Warius dans son oreillette. On a attaqué les commandos de Xendr sur leurs arrières. Tu es sauf.

* * *

\- Papa, cela m'a fait si mal de te mentir tout ce temps, te faire croire que… J'ai dû nous infliger tant de souffrances, à tous… Oh oui, j'ai eu si mal au cœur mais il le fallait pour atteindre mon but. Et c'est Shémar lui-même qui venait me chercher, il me fallait saisir cette opportunité unique. !

\- Alphie, mon garçon. Ce que tu as enduré seul, on aurait pu, à deux, à trois, à tous !. Mais je comprends enfin… Tu m'as effectivement brisé le cœur…

\- Je le devais ce double jeu, pour toi comme pour Warius. Je n'ai jamais eu que ce but ! Les Xendriens m'ont recruté et moi j'avais à les détruire de l'intérieur. Ils m'ont fait entrer et j'avais à les neutraliser ! Oh oui, papa : ils voulaient tant de moi, et je leur apporté bien plus ! J'avais à agir depuis le cœur même de leur Empire ce qu'ils ne devaient pas soupçonner avant que je ne puisse vraiment agir… Je pense avoir arriver à les déstabiliser. Plush ?

Redevenu petite peluche, Plushy sauta sur le lit, bizouillant son ami.

\- Mais tu as été…

Plushy rugit mais sans plus impressionner qui que ce soit.

\- Tu es donc bizarre, toi aussi ?

\- Alphie ? s'inquiéta son père devant son long silence.

\- J'ai abattu Orhen. Il a été le premier à à révéler sa véritable personnalité. Il m'a brisé le corps mais pas l'âme. Et avant tout, je dois retrouver et sauver Antho. Je l'aime ! Elle ne peut qu'être sur le Condor Premier, mais il va me falloir jouer très serré car Shémar a compris mon revirement et j'avoue ignorer comment je vais bien pouvoir parveni jusqu'à lui.

\- On va t'aider ! Tes drones ont éliminé les commandos, on monte à bord !

Warius soutint Alphégor qui peinait à marcher.

\- Grouuu rugit ¨Plushy, s'interposant, petite peluche pas contente !

\- Non, merci. Ne l'effraie pas, il est avec nous… Il ne sait pas, il ne comprend pas, Warius, pardonne-lui.

\- Tu as là un vaillant petit défenseur. J'ai fait un feu. Viens, petit. Notre campement est occulté, on peut se détendre en toute sécurité.

\- On est pourtant sur une lune. Comme celle où j'ai abandonné mon père. Bouclier occulteur et nous réservant une poche d'air.

Plushy redevint singe colossal, rugissant. N'ayant apparemment pas cru son maître !

\- Ca va, Plush. C'est un ami !

\- Il est dangereux, souffla Warius. Tu ne le contrôles pas, Alph !

\- Certainement s'il me croit en danger. Plush, arrêtes.

Et tout petit single poids plume, Plushy revint sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Plush, mon petit ami !

\- On rentre à la maison, si on peut… Une fois que tout sera fini.

^- Tu rêves, Alphie… fit une voix venue de nulle part.

\- Je rêve ! Je me sens mal et si bien à la fois !

Alphégor sursauta. Albator dans le fauteuil face au canapé où il s'était en réalité reposé pour une sieste un peu plus prolongée que prévu.

\- Je vais bien ! Papa, Warius, vous êtes là ! J'ai tant à vous expliquer ! Mais c'est encore trop tôt.

\- Mon petit, fit Albator en étreignant son fils. Tu as donc fait tout cela… Je t'ai retrouvé ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Antho je dois la sauver, s'obstina le jeune homme, son teint d'une affolante pâleur et cela n'avait rien à voir ses origines Xendrienne.

\- Oui, plus tard, temporisa Albator.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Repose-toi ! Je vais voir Warius !

Warius sourit.

\- On va le faire, Albator !

\- On va sauver mon fils.

\- Et celle qu'il aime ! Car je ne crois pas qu'il ira bien sans elle !

\- Alphie a enfin une chérie qu'il a dans la peau. J'ai cru que cela n'arriverait pas avant encore longtemps.

Toshiro bipa pour se faire entendre.

\- Alphégor a échappé à Doc qui voulait l'hospitaliser. Le petit a disparu, je ne le capte plus à bord. Mais vous n'allez jamais croire ce que j'ai détecté…

\- Parle, je te croirai, Tosh ! intima Albator.

\- J'ai vu une forme d'énergie pure, en forme de Dragon Rouge, et Alphégor le chevauchant !

\- Flam est revenu, tressaillit Warius. Je crois qu'on va devoir laisser notre petit accomplir sa mission. Il ne veut décidément pas de nous !

\- Je vais attendre, mais je garde les Condors à l'œil car là ils semblent tous à l'arrêt, comme s'ils attendaient des ordres !

S'asseyant, les deux amis, débouchèrent une bouteille de vin pour la savourer.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

« Je te protège, Alphégor. Je vais camoufler ton approche. Mais une fois face à l'Empereur je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose. C'est une histoire entre lui et toi !".

\- Et pour Antho ?

\- Je ne perçois rien de la femme de ton cœur. Je suis désolé.

Alphégor flatta l'échine d'énergie flamboyante du Dragon Rouge.

\- J'avais appris à te faire apparaître, mais là tu es venu de toi-même ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Et je crois que le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ songeait à m'enfoncer une aiguille à travers la peau. Et sur ce sujet, j'ai assez donné, poupée de chiffon entre les bras d'Orhen. Est-ce que mon père sait… ?

\- Tu as passé plusieurs batteries de tests par le Doc de l'_Arcadia_. Même si c'est confidentiel, il a dû se référer à son propre Capitaine. Ton père n'ignore rien. J'ai rarement perçu une telle rage chez un Mortel.

\- Il n'en a rien laissé voir…

\- Ce n'en est que pire pour sa réaction. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas rassuré. Et pourtant je suis une créature fabuleuse et immortelle !

\- J'ai tué Orhen, sans vraiment réfléchir. J'aurais dû le faire traduire en Cour Martiale, si tant est que les Xendriens en aient une… Mes sentiments, mes sens m'ont dépassé, je ne me contrôlais plus !

\- Et ton parrain est dans le même état. Ce sont deux Mortels incontrôlables. J'ai un peu peur. Ils ne feront rien contre ta mission, mais si les sentiments l'emportaient sur la raison. Ils sont capables de tout. Et bien que vieux, leurs cuirassés demeurent parmi les plus puissants qui soient !

\- J'espère que pour une fois mon père se tiendra tranquille.

\- Et toi, tu l'as jamais écouté ?

\- Quand c'était pour mon bien, oui. Mais je n'en ai souvent fait qu'à ma tête !

\- On arrive, murmura télépathiquement Flam. Je te dépose, je te suis sous forme de petite forme d'énergie mais j'ignore si les détecteurs du Condor Premier, qui doivent être parmi les meilleurs et plus précis qui soient, me verront, ou pas. Je serai là autant que je le peux. Mais je suis un Dragon issu de la mythologie Xendrienne, je ne pourrai pas affronter mon Empereur, quel qu'il soit.

\- Anthonienne. Tu n'as donc pas d'empathie pour elle ?

\- Je ne la perçois pas, je te le rappelle. Je ne peux me préoccuper d'un être qui pour moi n'existe pas.

\- Par les Dieux, qu'a-t-il fait à sa femme, celle que j'aime ? gémit Alphégor. S'il l'avait, je crois que je le sentirais. Ca fait roman à l'eau de rose de le dire, mais plus que nos corps, nos âmes se sont unies, sa marque de Colombe à la hanche, la mienne de Dragon, elles ont réagi ! Oh oui, nous sommes avec un lien vraiment très particulier. Et si Shémar l'avait assassinée, je ressentirais un vide intolérable, insupportable. Tu me crois, Flam ?

\- Oui, jeune Mortel. Mais je serais désolé que tu aies des espoirs…

\- Ca me regarde !

Son côté diffusant des élans de douleurs, Alphégor ramena sa main pleine de sang.

\- C'était de la chirurgie ambulatoire. Une incision, encore plus vite refermée, je ne devrais pas…

\- C'est tout votre organisme qui a supporté des violences inhumaines. Cela a affaibli votre appendicite. Vous êtes un des très rares cas à en avoir encore une !

\- Ma chance, en plus de tout le reste…

\- Je me pose, renseigna Flam. A toi la suite, Jeune Humain.

\- Je vais à la salle de l'Empereur. Merci, Flam !

Son cosmogun à la main, mais son côté lui faisant souffrir le martyre, Alphégor progressa, bien trop lentement à son gré.

S'appuyant un moment au mur, il reprit son souffle, le corps en feu, le sueur se mêlant au sang.

\- Mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre, pas maintenant, jamais ! Je me suis fixé un objectif ! Je dois y arriver. Si personne d'autre…

Se sentant un peu mieux, le jeune homme poursuivit sa progression vers les appartements de l'Empereur.

\- Antho, où es-tu ?

* * *

Shémar dépose le corps de sa femme dans une capsule.

\- Je t'expédie dans l'espace. Entre les cristaux de conservation, l'absence d'air, tu mourras rapidement. J'aurais préféré une agonie plus longue et digne de ta trahison ! J'aurais dû aussi te laisser consciente, mais j'ai à faire vite ! Adieu, ma belle panthère ! Tu m'auras au moins satisfait durant bien des années !

Shémar referma a coupole de la nacelle.

\- Bon débarras, traîtresse !

Et le système de torpille projeta la capsule hors du Premier Condor.

\- Maintenant, je dois me trouver une nouvelle partenaire, et je ne dois plus renouveler mes erreurs !

Ötant sa toge, Shémar s'allongea sus son lit à baldaquins et après avoir bu quelques verres dans son hanap, il s'endormit, l'âme en paix.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

\- Papa, parrain, vous m'entendez ?

\- Ca va ? s'inquiétèrent les deux bruns.

\- Non, pas trop. Mais je vais faire ce que j'ai décidé !

La petite lumière de Flam voleta autour du jeune homme.

\- J'attendais que m'appelles à l'aide. Tu tardais. Tu as donc oublié mes larmes guérisseuses ?

\- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !

\- Alors il devait s'agir d'un autre balafré, avec un autre Dragon ! J'ai fait glisser quelques larmes dans cette fiole, Uses-en sur ta blessure.

Prenant le flacon, ne comprenant pas, Alphégor releva son vêtement pour faire tomber quelques larmes sur sa cicatrice suintante.

Oh !

La blessure se refermait, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, Alphégor ne comprit pas mais seul le résultat comptait.

\- Flam… Merci…

\- Prends garde à cet Empereur, il n'est que roueries !

\- Je l'ai expérimenté… J'ai déjà anéanti son âme damnée d'Orhen qui était supposé ne me faire aucun mal en dépit de ses penchants. J'ai peut-être une chance !

Sa main se serrant sur le cosmogun, Alphégor parvint aux appartements de l'Empereur de Xendr. Flam le protégeant d'un faisceau d'invisibilité le jeune homme avait évité les gardes, peu nombreux au demeurant, Shémar tellement confiant en sa force et son invulnérabilité.

* * *

Les portes de son bureau s'ouvrant comme poussées par une main invisible, Shémar sursauta quand Alphégor apparut.

\- Tu es collant, toi ! Les dernières expériences ne t'ont donc pas suffi ?

\- Et mon droit à la vengeance, tu en fais quoi, Empereur ? Mais mon but premier ne me concerne pas. J'exige les coordonnées de vol que tu as programmées pour la capsule d'Anthonienne !

\- Comme si je m'en souciais ! J'ai juste expédié le caisson. Elle ne vole pas vers un but précis. Quoique si j'avais eu un soleil sous la main où l'envoyer. Bref, il s'agit juste d'une dérive. Tu ne la retrouveras jamais ! J'ai gagné, traître ! Antho et vous, amants, c'était une insulte intolérable à mon rang ! Je devais vous punir. C'était une question d'honneur. Ne te plains pas, ça aurait pu être encore pire !

\- Antho et moi nous sommes aimés sans ton accord, je le reconnais – accord que tu n'aurais jamais donné au demeurant. Et puis nous n'avions pas à nous soucier de toi. Tu avais perdu tous droits sur elle. Tu la battais, on ne fait pas ça à une épouse à aucune femme ! Et tous ces châtiments…

\- Mérités ! coupa Shémar. J'aurais même dû faire plus et mieux ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais pourquoi ces gardes ne déboulent-ils pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que Flam nous isole dans une bulle, grogna Alphégor. Je devrais laisser le Dragon Rouge te dégommer mais ce serait bien trop doux !

\- Comme si j'étais sans défense ! J'ai mon propre hologramme et je le contrôle depuis mes premiers pas, contrairement à toi !

D'un simple claquement de doigts, l'Empereur de Xendr fit apparaître sa Pieuvre.

Se faisant face, les deux hologrammes se jetèrent ensuite l'un sur l'autre, effectuant des cercles entres les lustres du haut plafond.

Sois prudent, Flam ! Quant à toi, Shémar…

Mais profitant de la diversion, ce dernier avait fait pivoter un panneau dans le mur le plus proche de lui et s'était précipité dans le passage secret.

Levant son cosmogun, Alphégor tira sur le panneau.

\- Papa m'avait pourtant dit que rien ne résistait à cette arme !

S'approchant du mur, Alphégor posa sa main sur le panneau sculpté, se faisant aussitôt projeter en arrière de plus d'un mètre.

« Ta Pieuvre est vraiment forte. On dirait qu'elle a créé une sorte de champ répulsif sur les murs de cette salle. Tu t'es enfui, lâche ! Non seulement j'ignore où tu as filé, mais je ne sais pas plus comment te rejoindre ! Mais tu n'es plus ma priorité, il faut absolument retrouver Anthonienne, elle a peu de temps ! Papa, Warius, vous entendez mes pensées, ce qui est arrivé ?

\- On s'occupe déjà de balayer aux radars la plus grande surface possible de l'espace, mais rien pour le moment, renseigna le grand Pirate balafré. Reviens à bord de l'_Arcadia_, je t'envoie une navette occultée !

\- Courage et bonne chance, Flam, murmura le jeune homme.

* * *

Alphégor, son père et Warius retenaient quasi leur souffle dans l'attente des rapports des scans de l'espace, infos venant depuis des heures à quelques minutes d'intervalles, mais toujours négatives.

Communication entrante, avertit Toshiro. C'est Bob !

Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- J'ai ouvert également la fréquence à Warius, c'est important, insista l'Ordinateur Central de l'Arcadia.

\- Nous t'écoutons, Bob.

\- J'ai récupéré le caisson de la Générale Xendrienne, les informa alors le patron des _Metal Bloody Saloon_. Elle est vivante, à mon Infirmerie.

\- Nous arrivons au plus vite. Et toi, Alphie, tu vas aussi te présenter au Doc pour qu'il te fasse passer d'autres examens !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Bob avait réuni Albator et Warius dans son bureau.

\- C'est Toshiro qui a pris l'initiative de me contacter, songeant à mon réseau de _MBS_, expliqua-t-il. Et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait en les faisant balayer l'espace. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu la chance insensée de repérer le caisson à la dérive. Il n'était que temps.

L'Octodian plissa les yeux.

\- Où est Alphégor ? Je penserais, au vu de ce que l'on m'a dit, qu'il aurait été le premier à se précipiter !

\- Alphie ne va pas bien, avoua son père.

* * *

_Alors que les recherches contre la montre se poursuivaient, le Doc de l'Arcadia avait appelé son capitaine._

_ \- Viens rapidement !_

_ De fait, Albator se précipita hors de sa passerelle, piaffant d'impatience et d'inquiétude dans les ascenseurs._

_ \- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? glapit-il en rentrant dans l'Infirmerie. Où est mon fils ?_

_ \- J'ai dû l'enfermer._

_ \- De quoi ? s'étrangla le grand brun borgne et balafré._

_ \- J'étais en train de l'examiner et il a fait une véritable crise de panique, refusant que les appareils ou moi le touchions plus. On a eu toutes les peines pour finir de le maîtriser._

_ \- Où est-il ? répéta Albator._

_ \- En cellule capitonnée, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas du mal._

_ \- Je peux le voir._

_ \- Oui, mais ne le touche sous aucun prétexte, prévint le Doc._

_ \- D'accord._

_ Presque sur la pointe des bottes, Albator pénétra dans la cellule. Une petite lueur rouge semblait y voleter mais il n'y porta aucune attention._

_ \- Alphie ?_

_ Il dû réfréner l'élan qui le poussait à prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le rassurer et demeurer à quelques pas de lui._

_ \- Alphie ! répéta-t-il._

_ Après un long moment, le jeune homme qui était assis au sol, dans un coin de la salle, releva la tête. Mais son père n'eut pas l'impression que les prunelles d'un bleu éteint le voyait._

_ \- Je suis tellement désolé, mon grand chéri, de n'avoir rien pu empêcher, de n'avoir pu te tirer des griffes de ses tortionnaires mais personne ne s'était même rendu compte de ta disparition ! Doc va bien s'occuper de toi, je te le promets._

* * *

Warius sursauta.

\- Ne me dis pas, sérieusement, Albator, que tu pensais qu'il allait s'en remettre comme une fleur ? se révolta-t-il presque. Et cela même si toi et moi ne pourrons sans doute jamais réaliser l'étendue des sévices qu'on lui a infligés !

\- Détrompe-toi. Dès le premier rapport de Doc, j'ai pris mes dispositions. Julo et Endéa m'ont aidé depuis Quoran à lui trouver une Clinique spécialisée en poly-traumatismes. Je me suis occupé de toutes les formalités et il sera pris en charge dès que possible.

\- Bien, se contenta de commenter Warius. Et la Générale de l'Empereur.

\- Je ne suis pas versé dans les traumatismes Humains, s'excusa Bob. Ma Doctoresse a soigné dans un premier son hypothermie. Pour la suite, je vous laisse la prendre en charge.

\- C'est prévu aussi ? questionna Warius.

\- Oui, mais sur une station spatiale neutre car si cela s'ébruitait cela pouvait faire revenir les Condors plein pot alors que Shémar s'est replié encore plus vite que nos alliés, stoppant net ses manœuvres pour forcer nos lignes de défense. Eux aussi s'occuperont de thérapies pour soigner son corps et son âme.

Un moment, Albator était resté silencieux. Ensuite il avait posé un regard empreint d'une infinie reconnaissance sur le massif Octodian.

\- Je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier pour avoir sauvé celle que mon fils à choisie. Si tant est que tous deux se remettent et puissent se retrouver. Là je ne suis guère optimiste vu les violences sans nom qu'ils ont subies. Je resterai à Quoran aussi longtemps que de nécessaire. Julo reprendra l'_Amphipolis_ pour remplir les contrats de transport. Et moi je continue de me charger de l'entretien de l'hôtel de maître que le petit s'est offert et où il n'a plus pu y poser les pieds depuis la signature des actes !

\- Moi, je me mets en congé à durée indéterminée afin de faire la navette entre Quoran et la station spatiale neutre pour qu'Anthonienne ne soit pas seule – bien que vu qu'elle ne me connaît cela ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid mais au moins elle saura qu'il y a quelqu'un de proche d'Alphégor qui veille sur elle.

\- Merci, Warius.

Albator esquissa un sourire un peu triste.

\- J'avais déjà inscrit tes nom et qualité sur le registre de la Clinique afin que tu sois au courant. Je savais que tu ne nous ne laisserais jamais tomber !

\- Et ce n'est pas demain la veille, assura Warius, une main amicale et chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami. On a trop traversé que pour je me désintéresse du suivi de ces deux gosses, surtout que c'est avec toi et même parfois de loin j'ai vu grandir Alphégor. Par contre, si j'avais pu prévoir je ne lui aurais jamais présenté Anthonienne !

\- C'était un piège de l'Empereur. Sauf qu'il n'a pas tourné comme il l'avait prévu. Alphégor l'a devancé pour le tromper, mais son cœur l'a trahi et Shémar ne s'est pas retenu de punir les amants ! S'il revient, cette fois je ne le louperai pas, il aura bien des comptes à me rendre ! Mais on doit d'abord s'occuper des gosses.

Bob indiqua des sièges aux deux grands bruns.

\- Synchronisons nos dispositions, si cela vous agrée ?

Et la discussion s'engagea.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

La trentaine, chevelure rousse et courte, en strict tailleur, Thyrine accueillit un grand brun borgne et balafré en tenue civile.

\- Mes respects, Capitaine.

\- Merci. Mais je suis là juste en tant que père du jeune maître des lieux.

\- Je m'occupe de cet immeuble. Vous me payez pour cela. Je n'ai rencontré qu'une fois le jeune maître, à mon engagement. Il va venir ? En son absence j'ai juste engagé quelqu'un pour le ménage. Ce sont vos signatures et vos virements. Je ne comprends pas… Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi directe : est-ce que je risque ma place ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Albator sourit, conscient néanmoins que pour Thyrine Irk, cela ne devait être nullement rassurant vu les marques sur son propre visage.

\- Mon fils est pris par de multiples obligations. Il voyage. J'ai pris son relai, jusqu'à son retour. Cela vous va-t-il toujours, Mme Irk ?

\- Juste Thyrine, je suis à vos ordres.

\- Madame Irk, je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher d'être respectueux. Mais je vous confie l'hôtel de mon fils. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Bien. Merci pour votre respect, Capitaine. Concierge je suis la personne la plus importante dans une Maison, mais je passe souvent par une servante. Vous et votre fils me traitez bien. Je m'occuperai de cette demeure. Soyez tranquille.

\- Merci. Je vous ai donné mon numéro de téléphone, appelez-moi n'importe quand.

\- Bien. Je suivrai vos conseils, Monsieur.

* * *

Sur un Dock Orbital de Quoran, l'_Amphipolis_ s'apprêtait à reprendre son vol vers l'espace.

Son long manteau noir flottant autour de lui, Albator se présenta sur la Passerelle.

\- Tout va bien ici ?

\- Descendant de la plateforme de commandement, Endéa descendit tandis que Julo venait de se lever pour saluer son visiteur.

\- Nous sommes prêts. Julo ? glissa Endéa.

\- J'ai fait jouer des contacts liés au cours de ces années de vol. J'ai décroché des contrats, pour des transports de marchandises. Cela continuera à mettre un peu de blé dans les caisses. J'ai à faire tourner le cuirassé, l'équipage, et je pourrai payer une partie des frais de l'internement d'Alphégor.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire. C'est ma responsabilité, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, plus d'une fois ! Julo !

\- Il me pèse de ne pouvoir rien faire pour mon ami…

\- Vous allez poursuivre sa petite affaire, et prendre soin de l'équipage, c'est le plus important ! Il ne voudrait rien d'autre.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Je n'ai accès à aucune information. Et j'avoue qu'Endéa même Mécanoïde n'a pu percer l'accès aux infos médicales de la Clinique…

\- Je suis tellement inquiet !

\- Alphégor ne va pas bien. Même moi je ne comprends pas tout aux rapports médicaux. Je ne saurais vous dire, Julo, désolé.

\- Je comprends. Mais le gamin me laisse un tel vide. Et puis, il m'a engagé, j'ai tout appris, et repartir sans lui me fait un peu peur ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'_Amphipolis_ car quand il reviendra…

\- Tu feras au mieux, Julo. Mon fils et moi te confions ce cuirassé. Je t'ai déjà assuré de mon amitié, là je t'assure ma confiance au nom de mon fils. Je ne pourrais pas faire plus entière confiance à quelqu'un.

\- Merci, Capitaine. Merci tout court, Monsieur ! Des nouvelles récentes d'Alphie ? insista Julo.

Albator s'assombrit au point que Julo craignit de l'avoir braqué contre lui.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Déjà trois mois que je me suis obligé à l'interner. Mais rien de neuf. Il est toujours à fleur de peau pour ses sévices. Il s'oppose aux soins, il hurle, il pleure des violences infligées dont il se refuse à parler bien que tous les rapports médicaux soient là. Il se réfugie en lui, on parvient de moins en moins à l'atteindre… Je ne sais si ça influe, mais aucune nouvelle d'Anthonienne… Je ne comprends pas. Mais ça me fait mal !

\- Je suis désolé, Albator. Oh, pardonnez-moi !

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi, j'apprécie même. Mais ni vous ni moi ne pouvons aider mon fils. J'ai à m'occuper de lui ici. Je sais que vous attendez des infos. Cependant vous avez à reprendre les activités de transport, pour qu'il puisse subvenir par ses affaires aux besoins de tous. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Ne m'oubliez pas, je suis inquiet !

\- Promis !

\- Je pars tranquille, pour le sort de mon ami. Et dire que je ne peux rien pour lui…

\- Pas plus que moi…

\- Bon vol, Julo !

L'_Amphipolis_ se détacha du Quai Orbital et fonça vers l'espace.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

La berline de son époux s'arrêtant devant la villa, Meryelle sortit pour l'accueillir.

\- Albator !

\- Ma toute belle.

Et un geste familier, Albator caressa de ses paumes les joues de sa femme avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Rentre, vieux Pirate, j'ai fait un cake aux noix.

\- Tu veux que je m'y brise les dents ?

\- Qui sait. Si tu te casses des dents tu porteras un dentier. Mais tu seras toujours mon amour !

\- Alors évite mes dents, j'y tiens ! Tu n'aurais pas…

\- Un cheesecake. Je sais que tu adores.

\- Je préfère.

Myrelle glissa son bras sous celui de son mari, l'attirant sous une véranda fraîche et verdoyante.

\- Assieds-toi, je vais te servir…

\- Mais je peux parfaitement le faire moi-même !

\- Prends place.

Mais pendant que Myrelle lui découpait sa part de gâteau et lui versait une tasse de café fort, Albator s'assombrit.

\- Je n'ai toujours aucune bonne nouvelle. Il n'y a rien à fêter.

\- Je ne célèbre rien. Je suis juste heureuse que mon époux soit là. Et je reçois les rapports en temps réels avec toi puisqu'Alphie est enregistré comme mon fils. Mais ça me fait si mal, je ne peux pas préparer un des gâteaux qu'il apprécie ?

Albator étreignit son épouse.

\- Nous avons toujours été deux, en toutes les épreuves. Il est arrivé qu'on me capture, qu'on me tabasse presque à mort, que Warius me ramène à toi brisé. Mais rien à voir avec les épreuves de notre fils.

Méryelle avala, difficilement, une bouchée de gâteau.

\- Aucun changement ?

\- Six mois que j'ai dû le faire hospitalier. Entre les médocs, les thérapies, les séances avec les psys, il ne progresse pas… Personne ne comprend…

\- Albator, ce qu'on lui a fait !

Albator serra les épaules de sa femme.

\- Il est intouchable. Tu ne l'aiderais pas, Méry. J'ai dû dire la même chose à Alhianna qui tient tant de fois à aller voir son grand frère !

\- Oh, notre petit garçon, comment peux-ton être aussi sadique ! ?

\- Il faut être quelqu'un que je ne serai jamais, malgré ma réputation de Pirate sans cœur et impitoyable.

\- Fais-moi une promesse, Albator !

\- Oui…

\- A la prochaine rencontre : vaporise cet Empereur !

\- Oh que oui !

\- Ne laisse plus Alphie mener une bagarre où qu'il n'a aucune chance… Au fait, ce Flam ?

\- Je l'ai vu voleter dans la cellule capitonnée. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé sur l'instant : mais le petit Dragon Rouge s'en était sorti ! Mais même Alphie ne l'a pas réalisé.

Albator soupira. Des bras doux entourant son cou, Albator tressaillit.

\- Méry…

\- Moi aussi je ne peux rien. Nous sommes deux à vouloir le sauver, et on y arrivera ! Des nouvelles de Warius ?

\- Guère.

\- Albator ! ? s'affola Méryelle.

\- Anthonienne reprend lentement conscience avec la réalité, ça lui fait un mal infini. Mais elle accepte le traitement.

\- Alors, où est le souci ?

\- Ca prendra tant de temps, bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. En même temps comment arriver à réaliser ce qui lui a été infligé ! Il s'occupe d'Anthonienne. A nous notre fils, je ne repartirai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas tiré d'affaire, si c'est possible…

\- Cela le sera, gronda Méryelle en mère lionne.

* * *

Lors de sa visite à la Clinique de la Paix, Albator se dirigea vers son fils, assis sous un arbre, le regard vague.

\- Je suis là.

Le jeune homme se leva, s'approchant prudemment, acceptant encore une fois la main posée fugitivement sur son épaule, Albator se recula pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'on lui fasse obstacle s'il voulait malgré fuir.

\- Je serai toujours là, mon enfant.

\- Papa…

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa, douloureux, alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- J'ai eu si mal… Il n'y avait personne… Rien ne m'avait préparé à …

Et en un geste spontané il posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son père qui, prudent, se contenta de lui flatter la joue.

\- Tu es de retour chez toi, mon grand. Sur Quoran tout du moins. Mais peut-être te souviens-tu que dans notre jardin il y a un arbre semblable, que j'ai planté de mes mains maladroites quand la Justice a fait de toi officiellement mon enfant ?

Alphégor ne dit rien, mais recula il s'adossa à nouveau au tronc avant de se rasseoir entre les racines, le regard à nouveau vague et éteint, comme s'il avait perdu le souvenir même de la visite.

FIN


End file.
